


Make Mine a Pain in the Neck

by TheLittlestShinigami



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Family, Gen, father/son angst, goblin issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestShinigami/pseuds/TheLittlestShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's relationship with his father has never been good, and it didn't get better after his father died. Alone in a cell in Ravenhurst, with the goblin in his blood, Harry does some thinking. One-shot. Rated M for language. Based off The Amazing Spiderman 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Mine a Pain in the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and what am I doing? Writing Harry Osborn angst.
> 
> Anyway, this takes place at the end of The Amazing Spiderman 2, where Harry is in a cell in Ravenhurst. Alone with his thoughts, delusions, and a smashed-up metallic mirror. Harry is very angry, yes, but I also think he's very sad.
> 
> This fic is based off of the Keaton Henson song, "Here's to Your Health," which is so perfect for Harry's relationship with his dad that it's like it was written for them. Seriously. Go check it out. For best results, listen to it while you read this. Lines from the song are in italics.

“ _Here’s to you, you old wreck.”_

So you love me now. So you want me home now, is that right? Are you telling me that I can leave school? A little late, don’t you think? After I’ve graduated, after I’ve learned to do without a father. And I think I do pretty damn well.

" _And mine is a thorn in the side. Drink up so we can both finally die.”_

You’re disappointed in me, huh? Why is that? I’m just like you now. You were right. I felt it coming—I had always felt it coming—scratching up from inside me like a nightmare until I gave in. And I did give in. I’m just like you. Are you happy now? Tell me you’re proud.

God, you’re so pretentious to think I ever wanted to be like you.

_“Make mine an all out of luck. Here’s to you, you miserable fuck.”_

Why are you still disappointed? Fuck you! Don’t you dare shake your head at me, you stupid bastard! Fuck you! I didn’t choose this!

You made me this way!

You made me this way.

I’ll smash every mirror, every window, everywhere I see your face. What do you think about that, huh dad? How do you like me now? Stay out of my reflection!

God, what I’d do for a drink. God, what I’d do for ten.

_“Why did she finally leave? 'Cause all you think of is me. All you think of is me."_

Are you happy now? Are you proud? You won. You finally won, and this cell is your prize.

What have I done?

Gwen…

Oh god, what have I done?


End file.
